


❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝BUY ME DINNER FIRST AND WE’LL SEE.❞ w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [54]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Summary: You and Hunter have a slight disagreement after he bribes a medic not to clear you to wrestle.WARNINGS: fluff {kind of}, love/hate relationship, idk what this is lol.Word Count: 164
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝BUY ME DINNER FIRST AND WE’LL SEE.❞ w/ Triple H

* * *

“How could you Hunter, you knew I was ready to wrestler, yet you bribed the medics to not clear me yet.” You shouted as you stormed well hobbled in with crutches into Hunters office. Hunter let out a sigh. Looking up at you.

“Because, you aren’t ready yet y/n, you are still healing.” Hunter responded calmly.

“I’m perfectly fine.” You grumbled.

“You had surgery on your knee, trust me you don’t just feel perfectly fine about five months of rehab, you need more time.” Hunter replied calmly.

“Well, I feel fine and my trainer and doctor said I’m perfectly capable of wrestling again.” You answered, clenching your fist.

“You should fire that trainer and doctor, you are benched until next year, and I’m not going to change my mind.” Hunter grumbled, making you let out a frustrated scream.

**“Fuck you.”** You grumbled, turning around and walking out of his office. ****

**“Buy me dinner first and we’ll see.”** Hunter called out, as the door slammed shut…


End file.
